CCD Blueprint Layout
This page is strictly to be edited only by logged in users and among those users, only the Devs have full access to change anything related to this page. You are not allowed to make serious edits, however. Only small minor edits like spelling mistakes, typos and such. Please inform AtomDestroyer24E or FrostyFlyTrap before you make an edit to this page, thank you. '' There has been a suggestion to create a page that would act as a blueprint and layout for the upcoming game, '''ChatChat Deux'. Therefore, this page has been created to fulfill that need. It shall be used to log any development progress which will be made in the future and also set the layout and blueprint for the game for the Devs (and fans) to use and understand the concept more clearly. There is also an Information and Gameplay Details section with all the current plans and ideas condensed into an uncomplicated format which can be understood easily. that's the plan. ((NOTE: This page is a work in progress. Please be patient while it is slowly edited to its full size in the course of a few days.)) Information ChatChat Deux, the sequel to ChatChat, was born when AtomDestroyer24E, The Main Dev who had the Idea, decided to make a better, bigger and less boring version of ChatChat. The current game is a lazy, chat, idle game only furnished with some pixel cats and dogs, an RPG-esque setting with nothing to do and a badly programmed server code. The main motive behind CCD is to make the game a lot better than it's predecessor. Most of the problems encountered in the current original shall be fixed. At the least, We would have the major glitches (such as Freeze, Ghost Cats and Cat-on-the-rug) removed or modified for different uses. The other motive is to make the game bigger and with more accessible areas and a good RPG story thrown into the mix. The story would be played through as the default setting when you first start the game. After the tutorial is over, you will have the option to continue the story or do it later and choose to play the game and explore freely. As for the Story, it will be about you trying to figure out where and how did all the humans, your masters, have disappeared. You shall need to travel to different places and grow your skills in order to reach your final destination, The Peak of the Mountain; Mt. Tribus. There will be a lot more areas and modifications of the original ones as well. There will also be a house unlike the background house in the original which can be entered when the game is complete. Some of the new areas include, The Beach, The Mountains, The Deeper Depths, The Desert, The Farm, The Holey Cave (Mice Grounds), The City which is The Alley remade and The Pirate Lagoon. There's also going to be a A River that starts as A Stream from the Mountains and ends as A Lake in the Forest Cave. As for the less boring factor, The User Interface is going to get a really good make-up. The Chat will now no longer obstruct and take up half of the screen. It can be brought up by using the Tab or Enter key. You can now use WASD to move instead of Arrow Keys. You can specify that and play with other options at the Options menu. The Hub is going to be a more advanced version of the Lobby AKA the Server List. Here, you can find out if your friends are online, chat with them and see who are all present in a random server. Before all of this, you shall have to go past the Title Screen with a pop-up window featuring the Credits at the bottom. The Names of all those Devs and Fans who helped in making the game will be shown in it. After this, you go to the Cat Creator to choose your furry looks and name yourself. Initially, you have access only to the Cat but, once you progress in the Story, you can start with the Dog or Mouse instead and maybe, unlock some cool skins to put on. Also, you can randomly select randomly generated names like Shadow, Bell, Fluffy, Timmy, etc. You also have access to choosing a random color including new ones. All the colors include, Light Green, Dark Orange, Dark Blue, Yellow, Dark Grey, Maroon, White, Light Pink, Light Brown, Skyblue, Dark Green, Light Orange, Black, Gold, Light Grey, Red, Cream, Candy Pink, Dark Chocolate, Lavender, Purple, Aqua, Turquoise, Navy Blue and Greyish Blue. These colors are applicable for all the three races, Cats, Dogs and Mice. There are plans to create an extra room; The Lobby which would be the interactive version of the current idea for the Hub. From here, you can go to any server you choose and do everything the same way just like in the Hub. The Lobby will be more or less similar to the ones you'd find in a hotel. You'll have the Reception area where you can access the Cat Editor and Register a FREE in-game account or Sync with your Kong account, if you have one and The Main Lobby where you can just relax and chat around with any other cats in that area. From the main Lobby, you can check to see if your friends or any other cats are available in any of the random servers. Once you chosen which server you'd like to go, you'd have to step into The Lift or The Elevator to go there by some unknown extra-dimensional means... (This feature may be absent from the game because it doesn't quite suit it much.) Adminstrative measures would possibly be taken in this game to include Mods and Admins to regulate the trolls, vandals and profanity... Added to this, every person will have a mute option available. If a person mutes a troll or another person they dislike, it would cause the troll or other user's identity to completely disappear from the sight of the person who muted them. You cannot see them, hear them or even read their chat messages anymore... but, it is only like that for you. The troll can still see you but it would seem like you're ignoring him and to you, it would seem like others are screaming at someone who doesn't exist anymore. As for Mods, a few lucky people will be chosen by the Main Admin or other Admins to govern each server and serve as a regulator for any that happens. If the mods feels there's too much trolling going on, he can kick a person from the server as a warning... and if that person returns after the 5 minute warning period, he can ban them for a period of some hours to an whole week and he should explain this course of action to an Admin through a log. Admins are the most powerful and are even tougher to be selected. Only the best of the best and the game developers themselves would have the right to be an Admin... And the main Admin would the be main developer himself. They have the power to briefly shut down any server when it overloads with too many trolls and can ban trolls permanently or for an year... As for Mods, they cannot do this to the Perma-servers which would remain on the list... But they can do the same thing for a period of time on Custom servers made by others. Also, note that when a custom server is made by someone, the Maker will be given limited Mod powers only to govern his or her server. If he/she vandalizes this power, A mod or admin will quickly see to their disposal at once. There will also be a cuss filter which would ensure that most of the "swear" words shall be censored. There is chances of a troll to bypass this system so, a text mute will be in handy for everyone. Just mute the person if you don't feel comfortable and warn a mod or admin. Gameplay Details Blueprint & Layout Development Log Extras